Plankton
Plankton 'is the main antagonist of the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''franchise and is portrayed as a former antagonist of the ''Netflix Smash Bros. ''series since Megachapter Four. In canon, Plankton is Mr. Krabs' business rival and his primary goal is to steal his secret Krabby Patty Formula to run the Krusty Krab out of business and get people to come eat at his failing restaurant, the Chum Bucket. In the ''Netflix Smash Bros. ''series, Plankton starts out as a member of The Bunnitan Army during the first three Megachapters until somewhat reforming into a member of Los no Bunnitans, but still being occupied as Mr. Krabs' arch-competitor. Plankton fights using his own battle gear - in Brawl, he uses a local Bikini Bottom fitness citizen under mind control as his fighting set before switching it to a more authentic metal gear armor set in Universe, complete with a golden robotic fist and a mace ball. Plankton is also one of the three playable characters in the Golden Edition remake of ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure. Plankton is voiced by Douglas Lawrence Osowski, aka: Mr. Lawrence. Moveset Neutral Move: Laser Plankton will shoot a laser from different sets, from the muscle fish's eyes in Brawl and his battle gear's chest in Universe. The laser can be charged into a giant energy ball, similar to Samus' neutral move. Depending on the size and accuracy of the beam, damage results will vary. Side Move: Bot Buddies Plankton will summon robotic minions that appear in SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom and command them to attack nearby opponents. If a robot doesn't grapple to another character while still running, it will run/fall out of the arena. There are rare chances of exploding robots to be summoned by Plankton, which will do more damage than the other robots. Up Move: Chum Rain Plankton will use his telekinesis ray on a bucket of chum and pour it down like rain. If a chunk of chum lands on an opponent, three different results are likely to happen. The chum will either reverse a character's controls far longer than Patrick's Ice Cream Toss, put an opponent to sleep, confuse an opponent, or cause a character in midair to lose their jump balance and fall to a surface. Chum will become an edible item if not landed on a character. Eating it will cause an opponent to increase damage. Down Move: Hologram Plankton will create holograms of himself that are designed to confuse or overwhelm opponents. Like SpongeBob's Krabby Patty Toss, Plankton can only create up to three holograms at a time. Holograms will disappear either after a few seconds or if attacked. Sometimes holograms will not come out, as expressed by a whistly "fart" noise. Final Smash: Giant Plankton (Brawl)/Plank-Ton (Universe) In Netflix Smash Bros. Brawl, Plankton's final smash is Giant Plankton. This was inspired by the episode "Sleepy Time" and the video game SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab. Plankton will shoot himself with a growth ray and become a towering giant with the ability to shoot plasma lasers from his eye and do massive damage to his opponents. This is referenced to Bowser's final smash. Plankton is indestructible as Giant Plankton, but will grow back to tiny size after about fifteen seconds. In Netflix Smash Bros. Universe, Plankton's final smash is Plank-Ton from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. As Plank-Ton, Plankton will become indestructible as related to his Brawl final smash, but his only move will be getting out a giant bubble wand and blow a huge current of bubbles to knock opponents off the arena. This final smash is similar to a scene in said movie during the battle against Burger-Beard the Pirate. ''SpongeBob SquarePants © Nickelodeon' Category:Playable Characters Category:First appearing in Brawl Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:The Bunnitan Army Category:Los no Bunnitans Category:Non-Human Category:Male